


Genji in a Bottle

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gen, genie au, minor character injury, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: "Genji Genie AU where his S.O. has been wounded by bandits the S.O. protected his lamp from and now Genji's healing them and nursing them back to normal status."





	Genji in a Bottle

“All things considered I think I did pretty- Ah!- well…” you said with a wince.

Genji stopped healing your calf just long enough to look up and give you weary look, shaking his head and letting out an exasperated sigh before returning to his duty. He knelt in the dirt before you, tending to your various injuries as delicately as possible. His fingers weaved magic into your aching limbs as they ran up your skin. But he could only push the healing along so much. His power frustratingly limited when it wasn’t being used to grant one of his master’s wishes. The greatest torture for a genie was to be blessed with such gifts but forbidden to use them for oneself. It was as if he was surrounded by an exquisite banquet but he could never eat a bite. Rendering the most powerful entity essentially powerless.

You hissed as he passed over one particular sore spot. Genji mumbled an apology but was otherwise silent as guilt tore apart his insides. It was because of him you were left bloodied and bruised. But it was nearly so much worse. Someone less astute- and less lucky- would have been surely killed in such an attack. How long would it be before your luck ran out? For as long as you held that jade lamp you could never be safe. He wanted more than anything for it to stay in your hands, but not if it cost you the ultimate price. From the corner of

“Do I not even get a ‘thank you’ or ‘well done’ after all that ass-kicking?” you teased.

“You could just wish for me to heal you properly,” Genji diverted, causing you to roll your eyes.

“I’m hardly going to waste a wish on something like that. Once the third wish is gone that means you’re gone. No matter how much I rub this stupid lamp. So I’m carrying that wish to my grave”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” he asked in a soft voice. He finally plucked up the courage to look into your eyes and you could see the fear in his. “I am a curse. I bring only trouble and suffering.”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, because you’re being an idiot. You’ve brought me nothing but happiness and adventure and that’s more than I could have ever wished for,” you assured him, flashing a smile despite the pain of your split lip.

Genji pressed a kiss to your knee and lingered for a moment as he took a deep breath. All the magic in the world could never compare to the wonder that was you.

“It’s getting late, we must be swift. The last thing we need is for those thieves to return with reinforcements.”

He helped you onto his back and hooked his arms around your legs. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon and stars were beginning to appear sprinkled throughout the sky as he carried your aching body. Despite your weariness, your grip on the lamp was tight. Since you vowed to never let it go you had stuck to that, no matter the risks.

“Thank you, by the way. For the, uh, ‘ass-kicking’,” spoke Genji, the smile on his face evident in his tone.

“You will always be worth fighting for.”


End file.
